


Skating

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants to go ice skating; Draco does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokifan/gifts).



> This is a two shot piece; first, it is for day one of the advent challenge at the livejournal community, hd-seasons--ice skating. Second, it is a gift piece for lokifan who prompted me "streetlamp".

"Draco."

Draco turned a page in his book, choosing to not give in. "No, Potter."

"It's fun." Harry's eyes were wide, Draco noticed as he happened to look over. As though he was going to win Draco over by looking innocent.

"Yes, I see. Sliding around on ice on a thin blade--fun. How did I miss that one?" It was cold on the rinks and then there was the chance of injury and no, it wasn't fun.

Harry looked confused. "I thought you knew how."

Draco was confused now, too, as he failed to see what that had to do with the topic. "I do. Nevertheless, it is not how I want to spend our vacation."

"Please?" Oh, now that was just unfair.

"You don't even know how." Ha, see if you can get out of that one, Draco thought with a smirk.

"You could teach me." Oh, that would only end in disaster.

"Exactly what I want to do when I'm not teaching--teach."

"Why are you so grumpy about this?"

"Why do you even want to go?"

Harry was silent. "Because...I've never been."

Draco swore to himself and then cursed the muggles who had brought Harry up. If there was ever a trump card in their relationship, it was usually this. "Fine." He held up his hand. "On one condition--you learn how to skate and get a proper pair of shoes before I go out there with you."

"You won't teach me?"

"Never, Potter."

~~~

A week later, Harry was asking again. "I took lessons--I don't fall over anymore. I can't do any of the jumps or anything, but I can get around the rink."

Draco sighed. "I won't hold your hand through this--you'll have to do without me."

"I know." Harry smiled. "Come on! The owners said that just after lunch is the best time to go--it's quiet."

Draco finished the dishes and got dressed for the cold. He picked up his shoes--he had just gotten them out of storage at the Manor and had the blades sharpened. He followed Harry to the rink and nodded. It was quiet; that was good--less chance for any accidents. He laced up the shoes, watching Harry out of the corner of his eye; he hoped that Harry's natural grace in the air would help him on the rink.

He slid onto the ice and did laps, getting his balance and stretching his muscles. He passed Harry once--he learned something as he was going smoothly at a good pace. Eventually, Draco forgot his lover and went through several tricks and jumps and turns.

"You're a natural," Harry said. He had stopped and was only watching Draco.

Draco flushed at the praise. "I always loved skating. It's very relaxing."

Harry smiled. "Come on--I think we both could use a cup of chocolate."

Draco shook his head and grabbed Harry's hand. He winked at Harry who laughed and he led them in a circle around the rink. "This was a good idea."

"I knew it," Harry said, giving Draco's hand a squeeze.

"Don't be smug about it," Draco warned. "Remember last time you were?"

Harry shuddered. "Oh, yeah."

Draco rolled his eyes. They completed several laps as people came in, but eventually it was too busy to enjoy and they left. Walking home, Draco stopped them under a street lamp. He cupped Harry's cheek and took in Harry's eyes lit with happiness. Draco kissed him, softly, just a press of lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."


End file.
